Dead or Alive
by LoyalAsAViking
Summary: Sky was kidnapped, tortured and trained by Maria for one purpose; to bring her Major back to her. Sky has other plans. Once free she never plans on coming back and whats the best way to escape the Devil? Ask the only people who've done it before to for help. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again. I want to post this AN real fast and let everyone know that this will be AU. There will be no over the top sparkling (that shit is funky as hell). Mates are known on sight, by smell, by touch and by sound. Mating is instinctual, once you recognize your mate your relationship goes very fast. There is always a tug in your chest. Once your mate is born you will always know what direction they are in. It only becomes more... pronounced once they are changed or in close proximity to you. If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM, ill be happy to reply. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did then there would be a hell of a lot of changes. **

Maria. Mistress Maria. Maria Marquez. Mistress Maria Marquez.

Meeting Maria was the worst decision I had ever made, but then again it seems like fate would have had us meet anyways and if I thought about it hard enough I never made the decision to meet the Devil.

Over and over again I think about what I could have done differently that day. I could have went down Broadway instead of Christopher. I could have went to the grocery store on Main instead of having to buy the organic shit from the Farmers Market. I could have decided not to move to Mississippi and away from my parents in Tennessee. I could have been a better daughter.

I could have

_I could have._..

Maria found me at 6:30 am, on December 19, I was 18 years old. It's a strange thing because I never knew she was looking. She always tells me how long its been, how she _slaved_ away looking for me.

"71 years. Every since my Major ran away from me I have been looking for you and then one day you just fell into my lap." Her words dance off her tongue and I have to force myself not to mention how psychotic she sounds every time she opens her mouth. I learned the hard way, you don't talk back to the Mistress.

I never thought about the supernatural, unless I was watching Supernatural. Even then it never really crossed my mind. Somehow I always thought that humans were the only thing out there. In all of time and space, I thought that we were the only living things. I was more than naïve.

I like to think that I took the whole vampire thing pretty well. Maria gave me a crash course that included me watching her turn my best friend Megan and watching Megan scream for death for 2 days 23 hours and 52 minutes. After that she showed me the best way to kill a vampire. Ending Megan's life in less than 2 minutes 54 seconds.

I refused to cry.

I had seen movies about being kidnapped and I refused to be the person that groveled and in the end didn't survive. Everything in me forced me to stay strong, to hold onto my sanity. Just a little bit longer, I would tell myself each morning.

Mistress Maria kept me human, for the most part. She would always say how being human was a big part of her plan. That to gain the Majors trust I would need to be alive, I would need blood running through my veins.

I was up before the sun everyday. I trained until the sun went down, if I slacked I was punished. If I took to long using the bathroom I was punished. If I complained I was punished. If I cried I was punished. If I failed I was punished. If I took to long to eat I was punished. During my skills training, if I was heard I was punished. If I was caught I was punished. Maria was a stickler for a neat and tidy routine.

Some of the older Vampires would talk about how Marias venom was stronger than most. That it burned for years after the change, so that you would never forget who your maker was. I though they were trying to scare me. The poor human girl thrown in with the wolves.

They weren't lying.

At first a vampire name Eric did my punishment. A bite every time I didn't something wrong. They would let me burn until I screamed and would suck the venom out. Maria had been pleased with his choice of punishment until one day he couldn't stop himself and almost drained me dry.

Maria burned him that very day.

After that she only trusted herself to punish me, Marias bites felt like hell. I would force myself to last longer and longer in hopes that I would be changed, that I could escape like her precious Major.

I never lasted longer than 45 minutes 6 seconds.

Over time, I became more than human. I was everything a vampire was made to be, just dulled. I never needed more than 2 hours of sleep a night. If I couldn't find food, I could live off of blood for up to 3 days before I started to become weak.

Then there was my gift.

I was silence. You could neither hear nor smell me and if I wanted, you would not remember me. I could be nothing. I could disappear.

I tried once, to leave. I had forced Maria to forget about me and I ran. I didn't know that any reminder of me would bring back the memories I erased. It was a flaw in my gift that had gone undiscovered until then.

I was gone for 3 hours, 5 minutes and 24 seconds until Maria caught me. The punishment was worse than death. I was starved, beat, bit, and raped until I was numb. Until ever thought of running away disappeared like I tried to.

I was her loyal servant for 5 years, 3 months, 26 days, 9 hours, 7 minutes and 13 seconds. I scouted territories. I brought her meals. I killed her enemies and sparred with her newborns. I was the perfect soldier, never asking questions. She had broke me.

"Do you know why I took you Sky? Why I made you what you are today?" Maria asked as I combed her hair.

"To bring back your Major, Mistress. So that he can pay for his wrongs." I reply like every time. My eyes down cast, voice even.

"Yes, and I think I've waited long enough." Her hand wraps around my wrist stopping the comb from running through her hair. Her red eyes pierce through my maroon ones, that twisted smile painted on her lips. "I think its time you retrieve my Major."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky**

I waited 2 minutes 12 seconds and in that time Maria had already hand picked my two vampire escorts, given them a quick run through of the mission, fed them and given them a rag with my blood on it.

"Wouldn't want them forgetting about you now would we?" She smirked, ordering them to keep it on them at all times. I wouldn't put it past her to hide other little reminders of my presence on their person. The Devil always had a plan.

Maria had given us little instructions on how to find her precious Major, only saying that her informant had told her he was in the north, far to the west and weak. From the stories I had heard of the fearsome warrior, I doubted the man could ever be weak.

Then again I had been wrong before.

I wasn't expecting a touching goodbye from my captor, knowing her she might just torment me one last time before we took off. Instead she led me off to the side and handed me a small cardboard box.

"This is all I have of my soldier. It might just help you find him." Maria said, he nails dipping into the flesh of my wrist.

"Ill being him back for you."

"If you run away girl, I will find you, I will turn you and I will torture you until I die." Maria flitted away after her little goodbye leaving me alone.

It was relatively quiet when we left the camp, nothing out of the ordinary. Of course the screams of the humans being turned echoed across the flat land, then there was the cries of the humans Maria deemed unworthy of her venom and were used as food. Those sounds were always present and after all these years I had become use to them. I thought maybe leaving after all these years I might be a little sad to see it go, or even a little happy to be leaving. Instead it was like I was leaving one hell and going into the next. I was still being held captive, I was still under Marias thumb and there was no guarantee that I wouldn't be bite while on this hunt.

"Where do you want to start?" Marco, the rougher of my escorts asked as he sped down the highway.

"California would be a good start. We can go up from there and hit all the states on the coast." The back seat of the car we had stolen was nicer than anything I had seen in a long time. Despite the hard cracked leather and the ever present smell of piss. It was the most comfortable thing in the world to me.

"Wake me up before we leave Texas." I ordered, ignoring the red glare I received and closed my eyes. No matter what they thought, I was in charge. I was the one she chose to bring him back and I was leading this hunt. I don't know if their problem was the fact that I was a woman or that I was human. All I knew was that they would be getting over it, soon.

Or I would fucking kill them.

My body instinctively woke as the car started to slow down, I was alert. I had trained myself over the years to control my heartbeat, to always keep it steady. Marco and Vince would still think I was asleep and I would learn what they were up too.

"We should stop here and hunt. Maria isn't here to tell us when and how much we can eat." Vince said a deep rumbling in his chest.

"You sound like a fucking newborn. We just ate."

"Aw come on Marco, don't tell me you don't want to. Maybe even a nice dame to play with?"

"I never said I didn't want to. What are we going to do about the girl?" Marco sneered. I was right, he did have a problem with me.

"The bitch is asleep, we have a couple hours till she wakes up, she wont even know we're gone."

Wrong.

I had one of two choices, I could either: Continue with Marias plan and find and some how return her Major, or as these two ass hats were hunting I could run and find the Major on my own terms. I could warn him and hopefully he would give me sanctuary until its safe for me to get away.

5 minutes 17 seconds and I was alone in the car. I had made up my mind, I had let Maria dictate and in slave me for to long. As fast as I could I grabbed the small box off the floor and fled from the car.

I couldn't make them forget about me but I could hide my sent and blend in with crowds, I would make it to Marias Major.

I was going to live.

7 minutes and 12 seconds until I found another car. 1 minute 3 seconds before I could hotwire it. 12 minutes and 13 seconds before I was back on the highway.

I couldn't help myself, for the first time in years I laughed. I don't know how long I sat there cracking up but it felt good. I almost didn't want to look for the Major, almost wanted to runaway and hide.

4 hours 7 minutes 2 seconds and another car change and I was pulling over. I needed to gather myself and make a plan. I took the next 5 minutes looking through every inch of the old Honda and gathered every useful item I could. Luckily I found a map, a lighter, a jacket and a half eaten chocolate bar.

"If I take I-84 through New Mexico, Utah, Idaho, and Oregon it would only take 1,989 miles. With the speed limit being 55 miles an hour Ill get there in 31 hours possibly less." The thing was if I ran I could cut that time in half but I would also risk the chance of being seen or somehow being caught. Once I get through New Mexico however I could easily run through Utah and Idaho maybe even Oregon.

I could do this. I just had to keep a positive and level head. I just have to not think about the fact that this was the first time I have been anywhere but under Marias watch in over 5 years.

All that was left was the box Maria gave me. Small and warn, the cardboard was so old it felt like paper under my fingers. Then again everything felt different now.

I don't know what I expected to be inside, Maria said it would help find him. Was it part of his person? A finger maybe? Knowing the Devil it very well might be.

When I opened the box I wasn't expecting the smell that came out.

Spice and leather.

It was faint but strong enough to have my eyes roll into the back of my head and my mouth to water. My head fell back against the seat, having lost all control over the muscles in my neck. My chest tightened and for a second I thought I was having a heart attack. My skin felt like it was vibrating, what was this? The intoxicating sent filled the whole car almost smothering me. All I could do was breathe it in.

I didn't know how long it took till I was able to control myself enough to open my eyes but when I did all I could do was look out the window and watch the cars pass by me. After awhile I was able to look inside the box. It wasn't anything I was expecting, an odd assortment of old objects.

The first was a silver pocket watch. Nothing special about it, cracked and rusted. With Whitlock carved onto the back. The second was a stained piece of gray cloth, saturated in the heavenly sent. I couldn't help myself as I brought it up to my nose. Then there was a tied off lock of blond hair. At the bottom of the box was an old black and white picture of a young man in uniform.

I had never seen this man before in my life but all the same my heart skipped a beat and then out of nowhere this sort of pulling started. Tugging me North.

I ran my fingers lightly over the fading picture, tracing the sharp features of his face. I don't know why I started smiling, why looking at this picture warmed me.

Putting the watch in my pocket along with the cloth, after one more sniff, and the hair, I placed the picture inside the jacket pocket near my heart and took off down the road. Unknowingly following the tugging in my chest.

**Jasper**

Something was happening.

I didn't know what was going on or why I was so on edge but every time a car drove by the house or a twig snapped during my hunts I was ready to kill. I had almost ripped poor Esme's arm off this morning.

The thing was, I couldn't bring myself to care. My whole body was going on pure instinct. Everything was a threat and needed to be taken care of. It had been a long time since I've felt like this.

Then there was this pull in my chest. It came out of nowhere while Emmett and I were hunting, almost knocking me to my knees, pulling me south.

The mating pull.

I knew what it was having heard about it several times but never fully understood what it meant. Feeling it for the first time was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my whole life. I was excited and nervous all at the same time. It was painful but made me feel a bit more whole. What would she look like? How would she talk? What does she eat?

I had been alive for far to long to not want my mate, to have what every mated vampire has.

A partner.

Then there was Alice. I had always known she wasn't my mate, even tried to explain to her a couple times that she wasn't my forever but she never listened. Some part of me always felt like I owed her. She found me and showed me this new way of life. Now that my mate was showing herself, I couldn't care less of the "debt" I use to want to repay.

My mate was coming from the south, that much I knew. Did she feel the pull too? Is that why she was heading North? Is she coming to me? I had so many questions I wanted to ask her.

My daydreaming of my mate was interrupted by my phone buzzing in my back pocket.

_let her come to you  
-Peter _

I hadnt heard from his nosy ass in almost 5 years but even though I wanted to rip off his arm for ignoring all my calls and text, I would never bet against him. It still didn't settle well with me though, I wanted my mate as soon as I could get her.

_don't start getting all fussy major. if you meet her half way she'll run.  
-Peter _

_What do you expect me to do? Just sit around?  
-MJW _

_ i wouldn't touch that short ass bitch of a wife you got. if your girl smells her on you when she sees ya, she'll kill her.  
-Peter _

_How long do I have to wait Peter? Doesn't that fat head of yours ever tell you anything useful?  
-MJW _

_fuck you.  
-Peter _

_Bitch.  
-MJW _

_tomorrow night. around 11.  
-Peter _

_Thank you Captain.  
-MJW _

_don't thank me yet.  
-Peter _

_What do you mean?  
-MJW_

I waited there looking at my phone for nearly an hour and no reply came. I seriously hated when he did that shit. If something was wrong I needed to know, this was my mate we were talking about.

Putting the phone back in my pocket I took off towards the house. There were things I needed to get done before she got here and I didn't have that much time. If she was going to be coming to me then I needed to have a place ready. I had a feeling that the room I shared with Alice wouldn't be the best place.

Then there was my marriage. That was something I couldn't hide from her but I couldn't very well go about introducing everyone and say, "… and this is Alice, my wife. Alice this is my mate. Lets all be friends."

What if she brought a "friend"?

I would fucking kill him, there wouldn't be a doubt in my mind.

By the time we had gotten back to the house the tugging in my chest had become less harsh but not by much. I had to stop and concentrate on the pull, slowly the pull was becoming less painful.

She was getting closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites. It always means a lot to me and makes me want to update faster. As always, if you have any questions or any ideas I WOULD LOVE to hear them. 3 **

**Sky**

I had just ran through The Bogachiel State Park when they found me. I hadn't expected my luck to last as long as it had. When I figured out I was following the pull in my chest, I decided to stop trying to plan out where I would look in each state but to follow this tugging and see where it lead me.

Maybe I would find the Major or maybe I would find someone who could help me. I might even find nothing at the end of it. I knew though, that where ever it was leading me was close.

It was almost like they came out of nowhere, and I had to wonder if one or both of them had some kind of gift. Because one second there is silence around me and the next I could hear their feet pounding against the forest floor.

I had been trained not to panic in these situations, to think clearly and make it to my objective without getting caught. It had been beaten into me and yet in this moment I forgot all that. I screwed up and decided that fighting was my best option. My fight or flight had kicked itself into over drive and I had no control over what was about to happen.

It was like being shoved into a corner of my own mind, like another part of myself was controlling my body and all I could do was watch. Another part of myself was making plans and all I could do was sit back and hope they worked.

I had to get them separated. Fighting them both, though manageable, I might not make it out unharmed.

Tearing of a chunk of the already ripped and battered long sleeved wife beater I have always worn I rubbed it up against a couple trees before I turned nulled my own sent and ran the other way. As I expected Marco followed the imprints of my feet while Vince followed the direction my sent was in.

Smiling I took to the trees and doubled back around over Marcos head towards my target. It only took me ripping Vince's arm off and lighting the spilled venom for him to go up in flames. He never knew I was coming, to busy having his faced pressed against the bark of one of my scented trees.

The only problem was that while I made sure he was burning himself and not the whole damn forest, Marco had found me and had tackled me so hard that we both went flying a couple feet and into a nearby tree. I could hear my shoulder crack on impact. The torture may have made it almost impossible for a human to break my bones it didn't mean it would hinder a vampire to much.

Digging my fingers into his left eye I pulled the small gore covered organ out and took off running only to have him wrap his fingers around my ankle and pull me back in.

**Jasper **

She was impossibly close just not close enough. According to Peter I had five more hours until I would have her in my arms. Finally I would have my mate.

I spent the time till then moving all my stuff from Alice's, now single room, to the guest room. The family had been supportive though very shocked. I could feel their underlying worry about who my mate was and if she would jeopardize what they were building here in Forks. I had to admit I was curious myself. Peter wouldn't answer me and give me any type of detail about her.

Alice didn't take the news to well. I had thought for a moment that her head might actually explode. Her emotions had been border lining insane when I broke the news to her. If she planned to cause any pain to my mate, I wouldn't hesitate to rip her apart and burn her. Slowly.

By the time I had moved and organized all my stuff in my new room my mate was due to arrive in less than an hour. I had never in my life been so nervous that I fretted over what I was going to wear until now. Standing in the large walk in closet I didn't know what exactly her taste were and what she would prefer to see me in.

I was being stupid. This woman was my mate and as I would her, she would accept me any way I was. I didn't have to dress up for her or conform myself to her whim as I did Alice. Deciding on a simple plain black t-shirt and some jeans I quickly undressed as my phone started buzzing on the bedside table.

_HEADS UP  
-peter_

Right as his warning came in, a crash came from the living room. Quickly I pulled on my pants and headed out of the room. Checking the pull I realized my mate was here but when I pulled open the bedroom door their was only one scent in the house other than my families and it was male.

Was my mate a man?

Flitting down the stairs I almost ran into the large man as he ran out the door followed by a very feminine laugh. A laugh that set my world on fire and had my head swimming. I couldn't get out the door and into the front lawn with the rest of my family fast enough.

"Oh Marco, did I bruise you?" She said again, where ever she was. I could neither see nor smell her and it was beyond frustrating. "I mean honestly, the Devil should have picked better men for the job."

The vampire now known as Marco only growled his head whipping back and forth from my family and the forest. I knew from experience that he was trying to figure out which was the biggest threat, who he could put his back to and survive. A whole coven or one woman in the woods.

"This isn't over." He snarled as he flitted down the driveway and into the night, finding neither situation easy. The whole family stood there each feeling confused and defensive.

"I'm sorry about your door. I would like to know if you plan on killing me or not so that I can apologize in person and ask ya'll some questions." She said again. I stretched my power out to try and feel her and came up with nothing. Whatever her power was it was strong.

"Do you mean any of us harm?" Carlisle asked taking a single step forward, searching for the woman. My mate.

"No. I only want to talk."

"Then you can come on out."

"I need your word as coven leader that if any of yours attack on sight that I will not be held responsible for their immediate death." I couldn't help the inflation of my ego that my mate knew her stuff and wasn't afraid to lay down her terms.

"You have my word." Carlisle agreed. I could tell by his emotions that he didn't want to, that if anything happened he was bound by his word not to retaliate. Even if it was his own mate who attacked.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. To make this meeting a bit more civilized, my family and I will back up into the house. When you feel comfortable please meet us in the living room." I didn't want to leave her out here but Peters words echoed through my head. I had to let her come to me.

One by one the family went back to the house and I quickly moved the lounge chair to sit with its back to the window but facing the two couches and love seat. My mate wouldn't like to have her back against the wall without a way out.

Carlisle and Esme took the loveseat as always. Leaving Rose, Emmett and Alice on one couch and Edward and I on the other. Closest to the loveseat.

It was a good five minutes before she appeared in the doorway and took my breath away. Everything about her screamed feral, dangerous, and mine. Even covered in dried blood and mud she was gorgeous.

Her black hair pulled into a tight bun on her head; decorated in twigs and leaves, light brown skin, deep burgundy eyes and full lips. Her oversized leather jacket was zippered up to her chin, arms falling down passed her fingertips. Mud caked and ripped jeans pulled tight across her legs and under her bear feet. She was covered in muck and still kept her head held high and her eyes on Carlisle.

"Please have a seat." Carlisle offered motioning to the chair and with a smile that took my breath away she shook her head.

"Thank you but mud and white furniture don't mix." Sending a quick wink to Esme. Taking a step back she jumped the short distance from the doorway to behind the chair. "Floors are nice to ma'am."

She had just won Esme's heart. Her emotions quickly shifted from fear and hesitation to concern and affection. Moving Carlisle's protective hand away she flitted from the room only to return with one of her personal oversized towels and draped it over the chair before flitting back to her mates side.

"Thank you ma'am." As my mate sat down I noticed how she winced but covered it up with a tight smile. Everything in me was fighting to rush to her and see what was wrong. To make sure that she wasn't hurt somewhere, to take away her pain.

Her eyes stayed on Carlisle and Esme, never leaving the two. I just needed her to look at me, to acknowledge I was here. To feel the same pull that I felt.

"I'm sorry about your door ma'am. I never intended to throw Marco through it." She smiled once again at Esme, filling me with warmth and jealousy.

"Call me Esme dear." Esme gushed her emotions flaring with adoration and affection. My mate only nodded politely.

"Why cant I smell you?" Emmett asked causing my mate to turn her head so fast to face him I was sure she had to be dizzy. Her back went straight at the sight of him, instantly alert.

"Its my gift, I can erase my scent at any given time." She answered, smile gone from her face.

"That's a lovely gift dear." Esme butted in, bringing my mates attention back to her. "Don't worry about Emmett, he's a big teddy bear."

"They say im the best cuddlier in five states." He joked but frowned as my mate ignored him completely.

"Do you have control over your gift?" Carlisle answered, his emotions completely fascinated.

"Almost, I can turn it off and on. The only downfall is I cant smell anyone when its on." She answered a bit hesitantly. She was being cautious and I couldn't be more proud. I just wanted her to fucking look at me.

"Do you mind turning it off?" Carlisle asked now leaning fully on the edge of his seat.

"Why are your eyes gold?" She asked instead head titled to the side. "I've never seen eyes like yours."

"We hunt animals instead of humans." Emmett said trying to get her attention once again and when she turned to acknowledge him this time he smiled so wide I thought he might break his face.

"I never thought about that." She replied the corners of her mouth turning up at his childish exuberance. "How do they taste?"

"Fucking horrible." I cut in but instead of looking at me like she had everyone else she closed her eyes and kind of smiled. When she did look at me she shot straight out of her chair and into the corner. Her scent hit us all like a ton of bricks.

Honey and brown sugar.

I didn't know why she reacted the way she did, all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and sooth whatever worry was going through her. The pull in my chest burned brighter the longer we looked at each other and I didn't know how long I would be able to control the mating bond.

**Sky **

These vampires were strange. Not only were their eyes a sugary gold color but the way they presented themselves was almost human. When I has seen them in front of their house I could have sworn they were normal. All of them standing there was honestly a bit overwhelming.

With Maria you never looked at a vampire unless they talked directly to you, so that was what I have always done. Yet these vampires seemed so docile I almost broke that rule.

Almost.

That was until I heard the most soothing voice. It pushed all my worries and doubts away, it affected me in a way that nothing else ever had; and then I looked at him. It took 5 seconds for me to recognize his face. To look in his eyes and feel my chest almost burst wide open.

I couldn't control myself. My gift completely cut off, my heart beat so hard in my chest it physically hurt. I had to get as far away from him as possible before something happened. Before whatever this was took over me.

"Is that a heartbeat?" The small dark haired female asked her high pitched voice grating on my sensitive nerves. I ignored her, I couldn't look away from the man in front of me his smell was stronger than it was on the piece of rag in my pocket and it was taking over everything. My body was fighting with me, wanting to wrap itself around him to cover itself in his smell. To feel his skin against mine. I couldn't help but fear that if I touched him that I might die.

I could hear the others talking but couldn't focus on them, everything was the Major. Maria had told me stories of him every day. How ruthless and battle hardened he was but my head couldnt wrap itself around him hurting me. Still, he was one of Marias and I knew there were rules that needed to be followed.

Breaking eye contact I looked at the floor and made my way to stand in front of him, trying my best not to breathe to deeply. Getting down on my knees in front of him I couldn't help how my body shook in his presence. Taking off the leather jacket was difficult since the fight with Marco, my bones had yet to heal and I was sure a few ribs had been broken. It was a slow process, first the jacket then my shirt. I had to bear all my scars to him, to let him know that I wasn't weak, that I had been through hell and back, and that what I said was true.

I could hear the quiet growling rumbling in his chest as I reached into the jackets pocket and pulled out the hair and laid it at his feet. It got louder as I pulled out the rag, then stopped completely when I took out his watch.

"Where did you get those?" He asked, his voice unwavering, strong in a way that I could never be.

"The devil said I would need them to find you." I whispered, hands shaking in my lap. I wasn't scared, I had seen enough that if he killed me it would be a gift.

"Jasper. Kill her she's a spy!" The black haired girl shouted, I could smell her coming closer. Inching her way towards me. I wasn't afraid of her, I could have her ripped apart in seconds. Before I could answer her myself the Majors deafening growl had her whimpering.

"I'm not a spy." I spit at her, my eyes staying on the ground and my body never moving.

"Say her name." The moment his hands were on my face everything changed. I knew deep inside of myself that I would do anything for him, I would protect him with my life. That somehow he was mine and as I looked into his black eyes I saw myself.

Broken and beaten by the same monster, yet we had both survived. We endured and have came out on top and as I thought about all the pain and torture she had to have put him through fire filled my heart. I would serve him her head.

"Maria."


End file.
